Already Over
by Kaya333
Summary: In and attempt to bring down the Spencer and make Nikolas the Prince he is. Helena has kidnapped Liz. Helena plans to use her in a game of She'll never be yours... Read more to find out.
1. Honeymoon's over

Elizabeth stood outside on the bedroom on the balcony. It was so beautiful here in Greece. She always wanted to be here and enjoy the culture. And here she got her chance. Then again she was here to enjoy her honeymoon. Who would of thought, She'd be spending her honeymoon here in Greece enjoy the fresh air and the water. She leaned on the metal siding, enjoy the morning. She just watched the sun come up and it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She knew it was going to be hard to leave here, but sometimes you can't stay in paradise forever. She just knew she was going to enjoy it as much as she could. 

"Hey..." Nikolas said with a smile as he walked into their suite. He looked at her; she looked beautiful standing there with the light hitting her. He walked over to her, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love this time of day." He mummer quietly.

She felt his arms around her and she smiled as she stood up straight. And then heard him say he love this time of the day "The sun has a way to make everything amazing. Then again this place can make anything amazing"

"It's been in my family for generation. Every Cassadine who have ever gotten married, have spent their honeymoon here." He told her with a small smile and leaned down to kiss the side of her neck.

"Well I'm glad I could part of this family" She said as she couldn't stop smiling. And then her smiled got bigger as he kissed her neck.

"So am I." He said with a smile and slowly turned around so he could kiss her deeply. "Are you ready to get back to the real world though" He whispered against her lips as he slowly pulled away.

She kissed him back, before he pulled away "Just one more night here"

"Mmm, I wish." He said and reached up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. "My Grandmother is waiting for us at Wydemere."

"We can always tell her, they play got delayed" She told him. She knew it wouldn't work but she had to try.

"Just because this time is over, doesn't mean we won't be back. We can come here twice a year if you like." He said with a smile at her and he kissed her head. He knew he didn't want to leave either but he knew he had too. He had to get back to Port Charles and his Grandmother.

"Okay, fine we can go back... As long as we can come back" She told him with a smile. Everything was so peaceful here and she didn't have to worry about anything "When do we have to be back by?"

"Tomorrow morning but with the flight, we'll have to leave in a about a hour." He said with a small smile and brushed back her hair.

"Well we still have and hour" She said and then leaned up and kissed him "Let's make the most of it" She said against his lips

"I believe Mrs. Cassadine, that I enjoy the way you think." He whispered and slowly kissed her back, slowly slid her straps down her shoulders.

She continued to kiss him, as she let a smile show through a bit. She then brought her hands up and then started too take off his shirt.

He helped her with his shirt and then when hers and his were off, He quickly lifted her into his arms and took her over to the bed. After they got to the ends, they finished getting undressed and made love one last time in Greece. Well for now. Elizabeth knew she was going to make Nikolas take them back there. After Elizabeth just laid in Nikolas's arms enjoying the after glow.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Elizabeth asked him. She didn't want to go back and wanted to try everything she could to stop from going back.

"I don't want too, but we have too. I do believe we can continue this at Wydemere." Nikolas told her with a laugh.

"We can" She said, starting to like the way he thought. She always did. He was her best friend, and now he was her husband. She couldn't be happier. She then sighed "But isn't your Grandmother throwing us some sort of welcome home or Congrates Party to celebrate our marriage?"

"She is but when it's all done, you are all mine." He said with a teasing smile and lay down with her. Keeping her close.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way" She told him with a smile.

He smiled in her hair. "Let's go grab a shower." He mummered.

"Only if we must" Elizabeth said with a grin.

"Hmm...I'm sorry to say, we do." He mummered in her ear.

She sighed "Okay, fine... You go and I'll start packing. Unless you know you have something else in mind?" She said giving him a sweet and innocent look.

He laughed and sighed. "As wonderful as that sounds..." He said as he slowly slide out of the bed and lean over her. "But maybe later." He said with a smile and kissed her head.

"Okay fine… You win" She said looking up at him "You go. I'll pack"

"Okay." He said quietly and headed into the bathroom and begin to take his shower.

She watched him leave; she then got out of bed and got dressed. She knew she was going to miss this place, but she was going to make sure they'd come back every chance they got. She then looked out at the window one more time before she started packing them up, so they could go home. She knew she couldn't wait to tell everyone. She just hoped Nikolas felt the same and everyone was going to be happy for them.

Nikolas came out in only a towel and he looked at her packing. "Don't look so sad." He mummered as he come over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "It'll be perfect when we get home and we'll come back as much as we can."

"I know" She told him, with a small sigh "It's just to amazing here and peaceful. I just don't want to leave. I want to stay here"

"I know but sooner or later, we'll come back." He mummered in her ear.

"We better, because I hate to leave this all behind" She told him. She then turned around and faced him "Now you need to get dressed so we can get out of here. Won't want to keep Grammy dear waiting"

He laughed at the name and shook his head. "May not want to call her that when we get there." He said with a smirk and slowly went to the closet and pulled out a dress pants and shirt. Then put them both on.

"Aww... Come on now. You don't think she'll like it?" She said joking around. She knew she'd never really call her that to her face. She had a feeling if she did she's lock her away and throw away the key.

"Hmmm, I have the feeling she wouldn't." He said with a laugh and finish getting dressed before coming over to her. "But she loves you."

"So you never know she could, like the name Grammy dear" She told him with a laugh.

He laughed once more, having a feeling what his grandmother reaction would be. "How are you at treating heart attacks?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well..." She said acting like she really knew nothing about it, when she did knew about it. She then started to laugh "Well how about I go get changed, while you finished packing. So we don't give her first heart attack, by us being late"

"Sounds fine." He mummered with a smile and kissed her head before going back to the closet and getting a few more items.

She then headed into the bathroom. After grabbing something to wear. She then turned on the water and got into the shower. Once she was done, she got out and changed into the dress she had picked out. She knew she had to look her best for Grammy dear. Once she was all dressed she did her hair and then got her make-up all finished. She walked out of the bathroom and over to Nikolas "So are you sure we can't stay one more night. We could go out to dinner and come home for some desert." She said trying to convince him to let them stay, but she knew the answer to it. She just knew she had to try.

"Very tempting..." He mummered as he move closer to her and stroked her cheek softly. "And as much as I want too, our chariot awaits." He lean forward and brushed her head with a kiss, so not to mess up her make up. And move away, calling the butler, telling him there bags would be by the door and made his way back to her. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" She told him. Sad, but happy at the same time.

He grabbed her hand and led them to the car. The car then drove off and headed to the airport.

Scene Port Charles, New York. Kelly's, Lucky is having lunch with Emily and once again Emily is listening to Lucky rant about how Elizabeth has been missing. Not one did Lucky care that his brother was coming home today with his new wife. It was almost like the world shifted and Lucky hated Nikolas again. Emily didn't care she just sat there pretending to listen once again.

"It's been 4 months Emily… Mac is telling me to give up and just admit she's gone. And I can't do that Emily. I know Elizabeth is alive I know she is" Lucky told Emily. It was the same rant every day. Emily just then snapped.

"Do you even care, your brother is come home today with his new wife? DO you even care how much me your best friend is hurting? I have listened to her rant about Elizabeth and her being missing for 4 months and not once did you ask how I was with Nikolas's marriage. Not once" Emily snapped at him. She knew that she was headed out of town soon so it didn't really matter weather Nikolas was home or Lucky cared..

"Em, I'm sorry. Look from now on my problems are my problems" Lucky told Emily. He hated being a pest to his best friend.

"Look it doesn't matter. Just promise me you'll got to Nikolas's party and enjoy yourself and make peace with your brother" Emily told him, as I she placed her hand on his hands.

"I'll go, I can promise you that much" Lucky told her. He didn't want to make amends with a Cassadine. Their fight would continue and Lucky would make sure of that.

"Okay I guess that's all I can ask for. Anyways... I have to go. Business trip can't be late" Emily told Lucky. She then got up and walked over to Lucky and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Take care Lucky" She said and then walked out of Kelly's. Lucky sat there for a bit and then got up. He paid the bill and then headed out to get ready for that party. He wanted to see who Nikolas was marring so he could tell them Nikolas is a cold hearted Bastard and Ruin Nikolas's happy life. And he knew someone wanted Lucky at the party, so he wasn't going to disappoint them.

Note: It's just the start will get better... R&R


	2. Heading back to PC

Scene Airport, Nikolas and Elizabeth board and where waiting for take off. To head back to Port Charles. 

"So you think anyone else knows were coming home?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Maybe my Aunt...though my Grandmother isn't on very good terms with the rest of my family." Nikolas said quietly, he started thinking how much she hated Lulu and Lucky, even Alexis for that matter. He also hated the fake that Lucky could be their. He didn't care much for Lulu, but he knew it be horrible to see Lucky there.

"Well you never know... Lulu and Lucky could of been let in. Even if Grammy Dear doesn't invite them... I'm sure they'll throw us our own Congrates party" Elizabeth told him, in hopes. She was hoping theirs friends would be happy for them. She knew Lucky's Party would be all but happiness. He was always trying to ruin everything.

"I do hope so. Cameron may also be there." Nikolas murmured, thinking of Elizabeth's son and looking at Elizabeth.

"I hope he's there. He's such an amazing boy" She told Nikolas. She just hopped Cameron and Nikolas got along when they were together.

"He is..." Nikolas murmured with a smile and though he knew all the credit could go to her, she raised him the best she could.

"No need to thank me... I'm just speaking the truth" She joked with him with a smile.

"Well, I will anyway." He whispered and leaned in close, and kissed her.

She kissed him back and then pulled away slightly "When everyone's gone.. I have a party just for you" She told him with a smile "And you better not be late"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He murmured with a laugh and slowly bringing their lips back together.

"Good" She said with a smile. Just then the pilot told the, he was clear for take off. They got their self settled and then the plane took off and headed back to Port Charles. She really did wondered, what everyone would say and if they'd be happy for them. She knew it was going to be a long ride and she didn't mind that she was with Nikolas the only person she wanted to be with. Nikolas took her hand in his and held it tightly. He didn't know how everyone would react to their marriage. All he knew was that this is what made him happy. Elizabeth made him happier then anyone and he would make sure it would stay that way.

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled "I love you" She just simply stated.

"I love you too." Nikolas whispered in her ear and kissed the side of her head.

She continued to smile at him. She then moved her head and brought her lips to his and she kissed him.

Nikolas kissed her back, running his hand down her hair as he deepen the kiss. "How'd I get so lucky?" Nikolas asked her as he slowly pull back.

"Your not the lucky one I am." She told him. She was lucky to have him "Who would of thought I'd find the man I love with my best friend"

"I did." He said with a cocky smile and smirk. "I mean, who wouldn't want a Prince." He teased.

"Of course not me" She teased him right back. She then started laughing "Who am I kidding. I'd love a prince any day"

He laughed and keep her hand tightly in him. "But you gotta remember, I'm not just any prince." He said with a laugh.

"Nope... your my prince" She said and then leaned in and kissed him. Jus then they pilot told them, they were reaching Port Charles New York and should be landing in the hour.

He kissed her back and run a hand through her hair. "You are amazing." He said in her ear.

"I know" She said back to him.

He laughed and keep her hand in his tightly. "Soon we'll be home."

"And I can't wait. And soon it will just be me and you and I plan on making the most of it" She told him giving him a smile,

He laughed once more. "I'm sure you can't." He teased.

She let out a small laugh. And just then the Pilot told them they would be landing very soon. "Looks like I don't have to wait. Looks like our home is only a few minutes away"

"Are you ready for the party?" He asked her with a small smile and slowly lean back in the seat and fasten the seatbelt as they were instructed too.

She fastened her seat belt, and sighed a bit "Ready as I'll ever be" She told him. She knew she'd rather be spending all my time alone with him. But they had to be at this party and she knew Grammy Dear said something about having to talk to her before she was introduced to the group. It was going to be so much fun. She could just tell.

"I wonder who she invited. Cassadine's are the most popular people..." He said with a laugh. She knew it was true too. Most people in Port Charles hated them. Mostly because of his Uncles and his Grandmother.

"I'm sure she invited the entire town. Knowing your grandmother. Just to say oh yes my Grandson is married Congrates him" She told him, with a laugh "Or she most likely invited people she knows. To show us off"

"Most likely." He laughed. His Grandmother loved to show off and his marriage had been only another reason too. "She can show her perfect choice for a Granddaughter in law."

She let out a smile "Well what can I say…" She said acting as if she was amazing.

He heard the pilot saying they would be landing. "Look's like we're home." He said with a smile.

"Good.. I can't wait till tell Port Charles how happy I am with my husband" She told him with a smile. She then hoped the pilot would tell them they had landed and they could get off the plane.

"Neither can I...I've found the perfect Cassadine Princess..." He told her with a large grin and once again pull her close to him.

"Well I won't call myself perfect" She said to him.

"I will though." He told her with a smile and kept her close as they look out the window.

She laughed a bit. She then looked out the window. Watching Port Charles getting closer "Well looks like we are finally home"

"It does...not we have to get ready for the party." He said with a laugh, knowing it wouldn't exactly be the high point.

"Oh, but Grammy dear. Always throws a great party." She told him with a laugh.

"Maybe..." He said quietly. Trying to remember her last party. "Though, not all the time."

"Oh give her a chance. I'm sure it be a blast" She told him with a laugh. Just then the pilot told them, the plane had landed and they were safe to get off. She then moved away from Nikolas and unbuckled her seat belt. She then got up and quickly took out a few wrinkles in her dress. She then turned to Nikolas "Ready to go, enjoy a party in our honor?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Do you want to go back?" He asked as he thought about the party. He had been the one ready to leave but now he was the first one ready to go.

"Not really... but Nikolas. We have to" She said hating to be the one that was like They had to go.

"Yes, I guess we do." I said quietly.

"Now, come on. We're missing the fun" She told him with a smile and a laugh. She then pulled him out of his seat to get him to get off the plane.

He laughed and let her lead the way to Wydemere.

note: Again sort Chapter... please R&R


	3. Get This Party Started

As the time was coming. Helena had all the servants and none important people get the house ready for Nikolas and his wife's arrival. Helena wanted everything to be perfect. She walked Spencer's entrance to the party to be the highlight of the party. She was going to be sure to talk to Mrs. Cassadine before she introduces herself to the whole party. Helena had great plans for the both of them... but for Mrs. Cassadine more. She was going to give her what Helena wanted, and the best part it's kill Spencer. Once everything was all set up. People started arriving. All the important people. Helena had invited the non important people as well... but she didn't care if they came she just wanted everyone else to come. She started talking to them all, letting them all know that the bride and groom will be here in a short amount of time. And then party was going great. What was needed now was Nikolas and his wife.

After they got off the plane, they got into the car and it drove them to the launch. They got on it and headed off to Wyndemere. When they got to Wyndemere they walked to the doors and then Elizabeth stopped Nikolas. "Grammy Dear, wants us to do this the fun and fantastic way" Elizabeth said with a laugh "I'm going to walk in and then find Grammy dear. And then you'll walk in and she's say something about the Man of the hour. And then let you talk to people, and then say something and introduce everyone do the loving new couple. Which would be us. She told me all about this... I tried not to pay attention, but didn't work"

Nikolas laughed and nodded at the idea. Shaking his head at the grand gesture that his Grandmother wanted to make. "Okay, I got it." He murmured with a smirk.

"I'd rather have us go in together... but you know your Grandmother" She told him with a laugh "We'll Wish me luck" She told him. She then kissed him and then walked into the room and looked around for Helena. When she found her she walked over to her "So were home Grammy Dear"

Helena hard a voice and looked towers it and there was Elizabeth "Welcome home... and never call me that again" She told her "Now about what he talked about?"

"I know about what we talked about... and you can't expect it to happen over night. It takes time Grammy Dear" Elizabeth told her. She knew the Grammy dear would piss her off and she wasn't going to tell her the whole truth. She knew she'd tell Nikolas first. Or maybe a wait a bit. She then gave her a smug smirk.

"I told you not to call me that" Helena told her sternly. She then walked away from there and to the middle to get the guests attention "I would all like you to meet. My Grandson, Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine"

Nikolas heard his name, his whole name. he winced at it but he knew he should have expected for his Grandmother. After all, that was 'proper title'. He walk over with a smile towards the people there and move to Elizabeth's side. "I hate that name."

"I can see why" Elizabeth said to him. She then thought she saw someone she knew walk into the room. She looked over and then shook her head. She figured it was her head playing tricks. Knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her. It was the first time to be in trounced as a princess or anything important.

Nikolas smiled at her and for a moment she looked lost. "Elizabeth?" He asked. Leaning over towards her. "Am I supposed to do the introductions or my grandmother..." He asked her, trying to get her attention back.

"I think she is..." Elizabeth said Shaking her head and looked to him "At least I hope she is"

"Oh, okay. Are you alright? You seemed to be somewhere else." He asked her and kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah I'm fine... Just thought I saw something" She told him.

Helena saw who she wanted to show up, walk in and she knew it was the perfect time "Now I am please to introduce the new Mr. And Mrs. Cassadine... Please welcome my Grandson and His wife Elizabeth Webber Cassadine"

Nikolas smiled at the introduction and look at Elizabeth and pull her close once more. He loved her with all he was. Kissing her on the top of the top of the head, he look down at her.

Lucky walked into Wyndemere. he had received the invitation and he had decided to see what was going on. Walking into the room, he heard the announcement, and he felt as if the he had been punched in the stomach. Elizabeth and Nikolas. "What the hell..." he said quietly.

Elizabeth smiled as everyone looked over at us. "And I am grateful to be here today. I couldn't be happier with Nikolas" She said still smiling. She was still a little nervous. she was hoping Helena was going to keep her mouth shut.

Helena smiled to her self, when she saw Lucky and his reaction. She then turned and looked at Nikolas and Elizabeth "And we a grateful to have you part of this family. Nikolas couldn't of found a better bride" She said. She knew she'd never say anyone was good enough for Nikolas. But this time was different. Spencer was going to hurt and she was going to love it. She was finally going to take down the Spencer. And once Elizabeth was pregnant with the Cassadine heir it would seal the deal. Lucky was disown her and She'd be free. And once the heir was born, Helena could get ride of her and maybe Nikolas could have if life back. If she wanted him too, she hadn't decided yet.

Nikolas smiled at his Grandmother, happy she was satisfied with this choice of a bride and he smiled out into the crowd and then back at his Grandmother. "I guess the party can start now..." He told everyone and slowly grab Elizabeth and lead her out of the spotlight. "That was horrible." He said to her, he hated the public eye but it seemed to follow.

Nikolas and Elizabeth, this was impossible, entirely impossible. Shaking his head, Lucky watch them both leave the center of the room and follow them for a safe distance. Sometimes moving closer then he should but he hoped one of them would see him.

"It wasn't that bad" She told him with a laugh, trying to cheer him up and relax him "I mean at least she approves of me. It would of been worst if she told everyone she was going to make sure we'd never see each other again. And i know if that ever happened I don't think I'd be bale to handle it"

"Well, actually you are right. You are the first wife and girlfriend she has ever approved of, at least the ones that weren't hand picked by her." He said with a small smile and he stepped closer towards her. She was right, he had to look at this in a positive way instead of a negative way. "Thank you..."

"Your welcome" She said. She then leaned up and kissed him glently "So what do you say we act like teens and blow this pop stand. No one will notice us missing. for and Hour or the whole party"

He laughed and pulled her close. "Sounds perfect." He murmured and pull her very close, leaning down and kissing the side of her neck.

"Then lets get out of here" She said with a laugh

'You sure?" He asked with a grin. Looking out at all the people. "Their all for you..."

"They are aren't they" She said with a smirk as she turned and looked at everyone. She then looked around and then spotted someone she knew. Or at least she thought she knew them. Not really knowing she did. Her smile quickly fell down and she felt like something was coming to her, but nothing was happening. It was a weird feeling, and all ended with a chill "Lucky" She whispered. She then quickly went back to her happy, I'm Mrs. Cassadine state.

"What?" Nikolas asked her, looking down at her, she had whispered something but he hadn't quite caught it. "Elizabeth?" She looked loss again and he wasn't sure was going.

She recognized him, Lucky knew she had but Nikolas had yet to spot him. He wasn't sure why but he was done hiding. Slowly getting close, he call her name. "Elizabeth..." he said towards them, stopping a few feet before them.

"Lucky..." She said back to him. She then took in a deep breathe and let it out. She then brought her hand to her neck. And then started playing with her necklace. She didn't know if she should say anything, she just kept quiet.

note: Leaving you will a chiffhanger... R&R


End file.
